On Wednesdays We Wear Black
by She Who Walks In Starlight
Summary: A new girl arrives at Forks High School. A very strange new girl. With more skeletons in her closet then the Volturi. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue

There are many things you can be in this world.

Kind. Loving. Beautiful. Smart. Good.

Selfish. Mean. Sadistic. Bad.

I am none of those. _Well maybe I am a little sadistic, but that's not the point I'm going for._

I'm the grey area, in between light and dark. _A tiny bit more dark then light, but let's not dwell on specifics._

I am not inherently good. I am not inherently evil.

Cruelty is my forte. I specialize in good intentions. I walk covered in blood. I am hailed as a saviour.

I am Moira Rathborne. Heir to Abigail Williams.

Witch.

_You're living on borrowed time, vampires. I've come to collect._

**.**

**Is it good? It's just an opening. To y'know, set the stage. I've wanted to write a Twilight fanfic where there are real powerful female characters, and I fell in love with American Horror Story: Coven recently. And Coven is literally entirely made up of powerful women. It's awesome. It inspired lovely little Moira over here. So I've added my witch to the rank of Twilight OCs, and I hope y'all like her!**

**Please please pleaseeeeeee review.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Thank you :)**


	2. The Beginning

The plane trembled as we came to a stop on the airstrip. I glanced out the window. Typical small town, covered in fog. _Tedious. _There was nothing I hated more than tediousness. I frowned, jostling other people out of my way. Reaching for my carry-on bag, I pushed through the crowd of high end business men and other first-class passengers. Even in the best cabin they offered, plane rides sucked. Ms. Osbourse, reigning Supreme, had forbbiden me from simply transmuting here.

_"I don't care if you are the Supreme-in-training. They'll detect you the moment you step on their soil, and where would we be if that happened?"_

She had a point, but that didn't mean I got to like it.

I guess I should explain.

Hi, I'm Moira Rathborne. Witch of Miss Robichaux's Academy for _Exceptional _Young Ladies. New Orleans born and raised. 17 years old. Orphan by design, humourous by choice. I'm a very nice person until you piss me off. Which is pretty much most of the humans/other I've ever encountered. I'm pretty much a royal bitch. Sorry 'bout that.

In case you were wondering, the Supreme is the witch of all witches. Queen Bee. Pretty much the Queen, actually. There is one Supreme born to each generation, and she embodies the Seven Wonders of Witchcraft, blah blah blah. That crap has been shoved down my throat since Ms. Osbourne recognized me as her successor.

I'm totally cool with that, by the way.

Doesn't bother me at all.

Not one bit.

.

Of course it does, numbskull. Who am I fooling? The last words my sister ever said to me were, "Follow the rules until they get in your way." I live by that, and currently, all the rules a Supreme has to follow are kinda-sorta-really getting in my way.

But unless I go ahead and kill myself, the Supremacy is permanently mine. Like a bad tattoo. In an inconvenient place. I don't know where this simile is going. I'll stop now.

*ahem*

Basically, I do what Ms. Osbourne tells me to. She is the most powerful being on this Earth. You'd have to be on a different level of crazy to disobey her. She hates working up a sweat, mind controlling people, killing those who don't follow her orders. Especially on a bad day.

So here I am. Bumblefuck nowhere- sorry. Forks, Washington. Apparently, someone let the vampires do whatever the hell they wanted, and now we have a crisis on our hands. A batshit insane vampire amassing an army of newborns over her boyfriend's death. A "special snowflake" chick with weird gifts who caused said boyfriend's death. Animals running around like they own the place. The weakest of us _on a bad day _is better then the best of them _on a good day_.

The vampires have long forgotten their true mistresses, and I'm here to remind them of their place.

More than a few centuries ago, a witch tried to create "the perfect lover", suitable for someone like her. Life everlasting, incredible beauty, skin like steel. Something that could handle a woman who could set you on fire with a glance.

Obviously that little project went very wrong. The things she created spread like wildfire, and became the vampires of today. The Council is supposed to have a Watcher keeping tabs on 'em at all times, but I guess they went missing.

Ms. Osbourne put me on the first flight out to Forks from New Orleans as soon as she got the message.

I wheeled my luggage out of the meager airport, hailing a taxi. _Shit, even the cabs here are tiny. _I directed him to the address of my host. A Charlie Swan. The even tinier-in-real-life town passed by quickly. Even the sidewalks here were boring.

My magic flared up within me, trying to get my attention. I pushed it down. Now was not the time to go around burning houses to the ground and pillaging the carcasses of my enemies. Nor was it the opputune moment to torture someone out of sheer boredom, though I was fast approaching that point.

I directed my attention to my dress. Black, as always. _Black like my soul, _I thought. I smoothed out some non-existent wrinkles in the fabric, tapping my foot impatiently. Of all the things a witch could do, clearing traffic was not one of them.

"We're here, Miss." I stood up silently, handing him a $20 and a $10, before collecting my suitcases and walking away without a word. Black haze curled around my vision, asking polietly to invade my head. I grimaced and pushed it away. The darkness curling in my soul like to come out at such horrid times. I clucked my tounge at it. It would be a very bad reflection on Ms. Osbourne if I went sadistic witch on Forks. And blood would be very hard to get out of the nice "Welcome" mat on the Swan household.

My inner dilemna settled, I knocked on the door.

**.**

**Hinting as some interesting stuff going on with Moira, yeah? Cliffies are turning out to be pretty fun :) Also my hand is cramping horribly so I figured I'd stop here till I got some more reviews. Hopefully you guys like these new personality facets. After all, I wasn't gonna make her completely angsty and serious like Bella. That's just not good for business.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

** (\\_/)**

**(o '-' o)**

**(") (")**

**A BUNNY IS SAVED EVERYTIME YOU REVIEW. THANK YOU.**


	3. The Dinner

Third Person POV (Moira)

Moira made her way up to the door of the Swan house quietly, delicately, until she came to a stop at the door, painted a typical white. Glancing down for a moment at the Welcome mat, she knocked once. _No need announcing my presence any further_.

Her coal black eyes took in the sight of the short girl who opened the door. Limp brown hair. Pale. Brown eyes. Normal.

"Can I help you?" Her monotone curled through the cold Washington air. Moira smiled like fresh blood on a knife. Sinister and warm. The girl's eyes widened, and she looked like she wanted to bolt. _Good._

"I'm looking for Charlie Swan?"

"Here. You must be from Miss Robichaux's?" A gruff man came up behind the scared girl, putting a hand on her shoulder and relieving her of door duty. She scampered off like a scared rabbit.

"Yes."

"Welcome to Forks." The door opened wider, and he helped haul her suitcases into the home.

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem. I owe it to Eleonora, anyways. Make yourself at home." Her eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the Supreme's first name. No one ever used it. It was entirely disrespectful.

"Of course." She glanced about the cozy home. It was quaint. Suitable for her purposes. She would write to Ms. Osbourne as soon as these people left her alone.

"This is my daughter Bella." The girl from before looked at her feet, mumbling a greeting. Another smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two." She looked unaccustomed to such pleasantries. _Did they not teach their children basic social skills up here, or was it just Bella?_

"You will be staying in our guest room on the second floor. It's next to Bells's room. She'll show you up." He looked at his daughter. She coughed, before walking towards the stairs.

"Follow me." They got to the second floor, Bella pointing out where the bathroom and her bedroom was.

"Who are you anyways?" This little child was amusing. The sides of Moira's mouth curled up again, this time genuinely. _Forks may be more funny than I originally thought. At least, I'll have more fun pretending to be a serial killer here than in New Orleans._

"I'm Moira Rathborne. I'm from New Orleans."

"What are you doing up here?"

"A vacation, of sorts." _The definition of vacation today being, "killing newborn vampires and frightening the townspeople."__  
_

"Forks is kind of a weird place to take a vacation, but whatever. So here's your room. Knock if you need anything." The other teenager disappeared into her room. Moira noticed the AC, the multitude of drawers, the heavy curtains, the soundproof walls. The door had an exceptionally good lock on it. This room was made for a witch. Interesting.

"Girls! Dinner!" She checked the clock on the wall. Already 7:00. Time flew very fast indeed.

Dinner was silent. Just the clink of forks on plates. Very awkward, between the girl eating as fast as possible so as to get away from the table and Moira only finishing half the plate before getting away too.

_Nothing ever happens here._

**REVIEW! I know this one wasn't as long or as good as the previous chapter, but I needed a little filler so I can get to the interesting stuff ;) But um yeah so I might have two more out today because this story bunny will not leave me alone. GOOD FOR YOU. BAD FOR MY HAND WHICH IS DYING FROM TYPING SO MUCH. YAY.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**THANK YOU :3**


	4. Carnage Euphoria

Forks High School. The unassuming collection of ragtag buildings came into view. Bella had her own car, a ratty red pickup trunk, and had kindly agreed to driving her to her new "school".

_And by kindly agreed I mean coerced by her father_, Moira grumbled. They hadn't spoken a word to each other, and Moira's magic was itching to teach the brat a lesson about addressing her superiors. Especially parents and guests.

FLASHBACK

_"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO ME YOU LITTLE FREAK! LET ME GO YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" The little girl, as if in a trance, moved her hand. The man's arm came up and began strangling him, killing him. Like a puppet on strings, in her total control. She giggled, watching him twitch, adjusting his limbs like a toy._

_"Sorry daddy." Her big black eyes watched him. They held not the innocence of a child, but the apathy of a psychopath. They scared him even more than all the magical quirks he tried to beat out of her. He gasped a final, desperate breath, blood trickling between his lips. She giggled._

_"Not sorry."_

FLASHBACK END

The memory came up unbidden, and she clamped it back down with an iron will. She couldn't go back to that place. Her usual mask of humor and sarcasm came up like armor.

"Thank you." A cool smile aimed at the shy teenager, she gracefully exited from the old truck without another word. She distanced herself from the rest of the Forks students, lounging in the parking lot, chatting about insignificant and aimless gossip. People gawked at her as she passed them. _I make a very interesting picture, _she thought wryly. A big black sun hat and a black neck ribbon, tied in a neat bow. A crisp white blouse, tucked into a black skirt that ended mid-thigh. High heeled black boots. Miss Robichaux's uniform looked very out of place in Forks.

Whispers followed her as she calmly made her way towards the office. _I never will understand why people need help finding an office, of all things. There are signs everywhere._

She recieved her schedule from the less-than-enthusiastic secretary, and went to go find her locker.

A sickly sweet scent floated past her.

_Them._

She turned abruptly, knocking into someone without notice. There he stood.

Jasper Hale.

_We meet again._

He turned, as if sensing someone's eyes on him. His marble face showed surprise and a tinge of fear. She sent a half smile his way, her eyes mischievous. He turned away from her, towards the woman she recognized as his twin. Rosalie. She caught the words _go get Carlisle_ on his lips. _That's right. Carlisle is the leader of this particular group._

"Miss Rathborne."

"Mister Hale." He stared her down, daring her to make the first move. Moira simply uncrossed her arms, meeting his glare head on.

"Let's do lunch." Jasper, _that fucking bloodsucker_, eyed her warily. He nodded quickly, and stepped away from her, herding the rest of his little pack along with him.

And she had just agreed to talk to a bloodsucker. _I'm loosing my mind. Then again, it was already gone._

Moira walked away, thinking about what she just did.

-LINEBREAKKKK-

"Well? Why are you here? What do you want?" His voice pierced through the room as she made her way towards his table.

"That's an awfully rude greeting, Mister Hale."

"Do not make me repeat myself, _witch_." She put her hands in the air in a mock attempt to pacify him.

"I mean no harm. Well, not to you, _vampire_." Jasper looked at her like he doubted the validity of her words.

"Eleonora sends her greetings and good will." The mention of her mistress calmed him down enough to let her sit down across from him.

"How is that lovely sister of yours? And your wife, Alice, was it?" A feral growl erupted from the base of his throat.

"Don't."

"Just being polite. I won't do anything to your little group, dear. Stop worrying your blonde head off."

"We're done here."

"I couldn't agree more. Goodbye, Mister Hale." Moira sighed. So much drama today. How did normal people deal with it?

"Hey, uh, Moira? Could I sit here?" She looked up to see a girl. _Jessica. _Of course someone had to interrupt her. She smiled tightly.

"Of course." _I honestly doubt I'd be able to stop you from doing just that._

"So like, where are you from?"

"New Orleans. I went to a private girls boarding school." The girl across from her made a face.

"Oh, ew. Like no boys? At all? I'm so sorry."

"No boys in the school. We didn't have a curfew. My friends and I hit frat parties and that kind of shit." Jessica's eyes got huge at the thought of a frat party.

"OMG! Are you serious? That's so cool!" Her voice grated on Moira's last nerve. _We hit frat parties, yeah. For revenge spells and to find anonymous blood donors for our rituals. _She smiled fondly at the memory of humiliating and degrading a frat boy who dared to try to roofie her roomates.

"Yeah, it was fun." More people began crowding around her previously secluded table, asking her what college boys were like and what New Orleans was like. _God, if I wanted to listen to how fucking trashed you got last night on water I would watch Jersey Shore.__  
_

The bell rang, and everyone scattered. _Thank you Lord. _Now she had to suffer through the rest of the fucking day without being able to kill someone. Splendid.

-LINEBREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK-

Moira lept out of her seat the moment they were excused from class. She made a break to the surrounding forest, anywhere she could let loose without some asshole seeing and putting her on Twitter like some viral freakshow.

Charlie had been helpful with getting her anything she might need to do spells or hunt vampires. He'd let her cast some protective shields on his house, and lent her every book he had on the bloodsuckers. He seemed to know everything about them, except that his stupid daughter was dating one.

Of course, she hadn't needed his help. She was the future Supreme. Moira could do anything she fucking wanted and nobody could stop her if they tried.

She uprooted a few plants, carved some nasty gashes into tree trunks, anything to let loose the tension curling in her stomach. She hated surpressing her magic. It reminded her too much of being 5 years old and cowering under a desk, watching her brother take beatings meant for her. Those annoying children in that shithole of a school just aggravated her already on-edge nerves. A frustrated screech left her lips as she threw a particularly nasty ball of flames at a bush, catching it on fire.

"Fuck it." She strode out of the woods, leaving a clearing covered in scorch marks and a burnt skeleton of a bush. Charlie would cover it up for her.

Moira was going so fast she didn't notice the boy she collided into until she sent him to the floor.

"Uh, hey" His grin was disarming. His eyes. Oh God, his eyes.

"I'm Jacob Black-" He was cut off suddenly, his face flushing. A rush of heat swirled through her chest. She felt a bond snap into place, a bond strong and unbreakable. _No._

_Please. No._

"You don't know what you've done." Her voice came out quiet and hard.

"You shouldn't have Imprinted on me." Moira turned away from him and ran. For the first time in her life.

-LINE BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK-

"Hello, sweetie. Walking home alone?" _They never stop coming._

She whipped around.

"Listen the fuck up, asshole. I'm damn tired. Not in the mood for your bloodsucker shit. Either you leave me alone or I will burn you. And then heal you. And then burn you again. And repeat. I'd rather not work up a sweat."

"Awww, how cute. Little girl thinks she can take on some big bad vamps. Poor thing." The darkness took over. She twitch a finger and sent him flying into a wall. Vampires came out of their hiding places, ready to attack. _Let them come._

Moira emotionlessly ripped them into chunks. She thrust her hands into the chest of one unlucky fellow, pulling him apart as if opening curtains. He twitched on the ground, connected only where his neck became his head. Pathetic. Another two trying to sneak up on her were covered in flames.

The carnage delighted her.

A scream echoed behind her. She rolled her eyes at the melodramaticness of teenagers.

"Oh my god. Holy fuck. Oh my god." Moira craned her head to see another vamp, this one with amber eyes, mumbling in shock at the slowly dissolving body parts, littering the Forks pavement. He caught her glance, and froze in terror.

"They got in my way."

**INTENSE AM I RIGHT? I literally just wrote this and I hope it makes some sense. I didn't want a long drawn out thing so major issues in chapter 4. I just want it to work. Shmurr.**

**REVIEW PLS PLS PLS PLS THANK YOU HAVE A GOOD NIGHT/DAY BE HAPPY :)**


End file.
